


Day 13: Rimming

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: After a long mission, Gabriel and Jesse wind down with a few drinks in a nearby bar. Everything goes well until a question regarding Jesse’s sex life comes up. Then it goes better.





	Day 13: Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even like McReyes that much why is this happening.

“That’s not really something ya ask someone,” Jesse said, laughing drunkenly and shaking his head in amusement at the question from his commander. **  
**

“You brought it up.”

“Tellin’ you ta eat my ass isn’t-” he snorts out a laugh, trying to compose himself, “I didn’t mean literally.”

“But have you?” Gabriel smirks slightly as he awaits an answer from the younger man. He takes another sip from his beer, holding his alcohol only a bit better than the smaller man on the barstool beside him.

“Don’t reckon I have,” Jesse says, slowly coming down from his laughter. A thought enters his mind and brings a sly smile to his lips. “Why d’ ya ask?” he flirts, “Wanna show me?”

Gabriel grins, wasting no time in paying off both of their tabs before heading toward the exit of the bar with a short, “Follow me.”

* * *

Jesse moans out softly, fingernails threatening to tear at the commander’s bed sheets. His thighs are pinned to the bed by Gabriel’s arms, not allowing the friction of his member against the sheets below as he tries in vain to roll his hips against it.

Gabriel grins at the eager responses that he has received from the sharpshooter so far. He had not expected the young man to come undone so easily. He lets out a brief chuckle, clapping a hand against the meat of Jesse’s ass, watching as the cowboy jolts and moans at the attention.

The older man’s hands grip both of Jesse’s cheeks, spreading them apart as far as they will go and staring at the perfect, tight hole that is presented to him. He hums quietly, leaning in and swiping his tongue over the already wet entrance before kissing and sucking at it sloppily. He pulls back, spitting against the red hole and watching it flutter and twitch before going in again to lick up the mess.

It does not take long until McCree is coming untouched. His orgasm surprises even himself. He did not know it was possible for him to come like this until he felt it happening. He shakes and curls in on himself, letting out a breathless laugh.

Gabriel sits up and stares down at the shaking mess that is Jesse McCree, wiping the spit and drool from his smirking mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
